coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7636 (1st July 2011)
Plot Stella's nervous as she fusses around making sure everything's perfect for Leanne's birthday party. Eva can tell that there's something up with her. Realising she's beaten, Becky tells Steve that she's been to see a solicitor, she'll agree to a divorce on his terms and she's moving out. Steve's saddened but he thanks her. The police question Roy and Hayley wanting to know about Fiz's movements on the night Colin Fishwick was murdered. Leanne arrives in the Rovers to find all her friends there. She's thrilled that Peter and Stella have gone to so much trouble and given her a surprise party. Sophie and Sian excitedly show James all the prizes they've managed to procure for the charity auction. James is delighted with their hard work. Peter makes a heartfelt speech for Leanne's 30th. Stella becomes emotional and Eva clocks her mother's distress. Hayley's worried she may have said too much to the police but Roy reassures her that she only told the truth. Peter leads Stella into the back room of the Rovers and tells her to pull herself together and not to spoil Leanne's evening. Eva overhears and jumping to the wrong conclusion accuses Peter and her mum of having an affair. Anna's upset that she can't raise the money to buy No.6. Owen puts a comforting arm round her and promises to try and sort something out. Becky turns up at the café and asks Roy and Hayley if she can move in. Becky breaks down and Hayley comforts her. Leanne walks in just as Stella is about to tell Eva the truth. With no other choice, Stella tells Leanne that she's her mother. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Redfern - Paul Warriner *James Cunningham - James Roache Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne is delighted by her surprise party, but as the night wears on, Stella becomes emotional and is pressured into telling Eva the truth; and Becky agrees to give Steve a divorce. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,760,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2011 episodes